Problem: What is the ratio of the volume of cone $A$ to the volume of cone $B$? Express your answer as a common fraction. [asy]
size(260);
draw(ellipse((0,0),14.8,6),S);
label("Cone $A$", (0,-6), S);
draw((0,28.3)--(0,0),dashed);
label("$28.3$",(0,14),SW);
draw((-14.8,0)--(0,28.3)--(14.8,0));
draw("$14.8$",(-14.8,0)--(0,0),N,dashed);
draw(ellipse((50,0),28.3,6),S);
label("Cone $B$", (50,-6), S);
draw((21.7,0)--(50,14.8)--(78.3,0));
draw("$14.8$",(50,14.8)--(50,0),W,dashed);
draw("$28.3$", (21.7,0)--(50,0),N,dashed);
[/asy]
Answer: Let $x = 14.8$ and $y = 28.3$.  Then the volume of cone $A$ is \[\frac{1}{3} \pi x^2 y,\] and the volume of cone $B$ is \[\frac{1}{3} \pi y^2 x,\] so the desired ratio is \[\frac{\frac{1}{3} \pi x^2 y}{\frac{1}{3} \pi xy^2} = \frac{x}{y} = \frac{14.8}{28.3} = \boxed{\frac{148}{283}}.\]